Who's Jack?
by HamsterRox
Summary: What happens when everyone forgets Jack? When Kim and Jack's past catches up behind them who will win? What will happen?
1. Prologue

**Hello, I'm here with a new story. I'M BACK WITH KICKIN' IT WOOOOO**

* * *

**Prologue**

He put the wires together and made sure none of them touched his skin. If he could really make this he would be the most cherished Inventor of all time. The mire thought of being that famous made him get goose bumps. _The red wire with the blue wire. The yellow wire with the orange wire. _We kept working making sure that no one was watching. If someone stole his technology, all this work would have been for nothing. He would be nothing. No one would believe him at all and it would all be lost. Sweat ran down his forehead and he took a deep breath. This will work, after everything he lost trying to get it to work. He lost his mom, dad, sister and friends, they had all threw him out. All he had was his work place. Now he might seem crazy, but everything he was doing was meant with a purpose. He would get his revenge and be the youngest Inventor of all time! At a young age of 14. He would be great; he didn't need a family or friends. Everyone would want him to live with them. Maybe he would even have his first girlfriend. He thought these things while he worked. He took a break to eat his sandwich he got for 50 cents. It was cheap and disgusting, but it was food and he was fine with it. _This wire with this wire? Or was it the other way around._ It was way too confusing; the inventor took a break and rubbed his eyes. He could do this, just think of revenge; the one he wanted to have revenge on was the same age he figured. He hadn't been out in a while, because he dropped out of school and everything. If he succeeded in this project he would have to go back. He would go to Seaford high. That was where his enemy was, and that were he would strike. He went up stairs wondering if his enemy even remembered what they had did to him. If he even remembered who he was or if would take revenge. It might have been a while ago, but the embarrassment still ran though and it was terrible what had happened. It was kindergarten and he was a little boy geek, you know the whole glasses with tape and braces. His enemy was a big giant bully. He took the Inventors lunch money and made him do his enemies homework Which was at C work, by the way. It was horrible and scarred the Inventors life forever. "I will get you-"

"JACK BREWER!" Kim said as she ran across the lawn. "You wait for me before you leave for school, remember?"

"It's hard not to remember, I always wait right in this spot, and you always yell at me!" Jack smiled when he saw the funny look on his friends face. "I'm starting to think you do that on purpose," Kim smiled.

"Oh, you just noticed," Kim winked and started for school. "Come on slow poke!" Jacked hurried after her and finally caught her.

"So Kim, you want me to come all the way up to your door to get you for school tomorrow then?" Jack asked. Kim nodded and flipped her hair.

"That would be perfect," She then started to run toward school her blond hair flowing behind her as she left Jack in the dust.

"KIM!" Jack laughed and hurried after her.

* * *

Kim made it to school first; obviously, she slipped in school and waited for Jack. She stood there for five whole minutes. Before giving up and starting to walk to her locker. _Oh Jack._ Then all of a sudden it went black all around Kim's vision. "I've gone blind!"

"Or," Jacks voice sounded behind Kim. "Your devilishly handsome friend has his hands around your eyes," He let go and Kim looked right at her. She put her finger to her chin, "Hmmm, are we talking about Jerry, I don't see him around," Jack playfully punched her. "Jack, I have something to give you!"

"Oh yea? What is it?" Jack asked interested.

"This," Kim held up a key chain it was a karate person. On the back, it read: **Jack & Kim BFF**. "I know it's corny. But I have one as well and I put it on my own keys-"

Jack cut her off, and hugged her. "It's perfect, here," he pulled out his keys and hooked it on. "Now were matching," and with that they went off to first period.

* * *

"Class we have a new student joining our class, this is Alex Film," Mrs. Samson told her 6th period class. Kim and Jack were sitting in the back talking about Karate Class, it was canceled. "Kim, Jack stop talking. Alex you can sit here," she said pointing to the front of the classroom.

Alex sat down and unpacked his stuff. Jack looked at him suspiciously. "Kim, does he look familiar?" Jack asked. Kim looked up from her nails.

"What's his name?"

"Alex Film,"

"Its not the same one as kindergarten, He had a different last name," Jack looked doubtful but nodded.

* * *

Jack and Kim split up, and went to there own houses.

"BYE! See you tomorrow," Jack and Kim left.

**Ok that's the chapter! Sorry the ending was sucky. R&R**

**BYE!**

**So yeah did i mention i dyed my hair blue?**

**You guys should follow me on TwittAR**

** MsDaniMiller**

**REVIEW**

**~Dani**


	2. Chapter 1

**HELLLOO! If You're reading this than you must have been interested after the first chap, which means I'm doing my job right! I really want this story to have a lot of reviews cuz, I like this story. ANYWAY! **

* * *

_Alex sat down and unpacked his stuff. Jack looked at him suspiciously. "Kim, does he look familiar?" Jack asked. Kim looked up from her nails. _

"_What's his name?"_

"_Alex Flim," _

"_Its not the same one as kindergarten, He had a different last name," Jack looked doubtful but nodded._

_()()()()_

_Jack and Kim split up, and went to there own houses._

"_BYE! See you tomorrow," Jack and Kim left._

* * *

**Chapter 1- **_**Forget you.**_

Jack woke up; turning over on his bed he looked at his clock. 6:00 Am. _Hmmm, I guess I'll just get up early then, there's no way that I am going to be able to go back to sleep. _He thought. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He came back out go dressed and made it downstairs at 6:15 Am. Grinning he ate breakfast and flopped onto the couch. He didn't have to leave for school till 7. He turned on the TV and watched TV for 45 minutes.

* * *

Running out the door at 7:01 he slipped his jacket and backpack on and made his way to Kim's house and rang the doorbell. Kim's mom answered the door. "Hey, Mrs. Crawford, is Kim ready?" Mrs. C looked really confused and called Kim to the door. Kim was dressed in a dress and fancy popular clothes. She had on lip gloss, makeup and high heels. Jack smirked. "What's with the fancy clothes?"

Kim looked confused and replied. "This is NOT fancy; sadly all my other clothes are in the wash. What's your name?" Now Jack was confused.

"Jack, but you know that," He replied.

Kim smirked. "You must have moved into that new house down the street right? Well it's about time that someone bought it. Anyway, I'm Kimmy. Nice to meet you."

"Kim, I thought you hated that name," Jack asked.

"Stop calling me Kim, that's such a tomboy name," Kim replied. "And if you're done gawking at me, I have to catch my ride," A bright red Mercedes pulled into the drive way.

"Kimmy!" A pretty blond haired girl yelled from the back seat.

"Donna!" Kim yelled back and jumped in the seat next to her. _DONNA?! Kim hates Donna!_ Jack thought getting all confused again.

"Kimmy, who's the hottie?" Donna asked looking Jack up and down.

"Just a guy named Jack, who moved down the street," Kim told Donna.

"Jack do you need a ride?" Donna asked. Jack shook his head confused.

"No thanks I'm good," Jack pulled his skate board and helmet out of his backpack and started down the street toward school. Donna shrugged and told her mom to take them to school. _This doesn't make any sense. Hmm. Crap nobody knows who I am? Then I shouldn't go to school. _He spun his skate board around and skated to the dojo, maybe Rudy could figure this out. Coming around the corner he saw a police woman.

"Hey! Boy! You can't skate board here! And why aren't you in school?" _Crap again. I forgot about that._ He took off his skate board and helmet and put them back into his backpack than thought fast.

"Uh, I'm meeting someone here then we are going to school, and I didn't know about the skate board thing, I'm new here," Jack said.

The police women nodded. "Ok then, hurry off to school, and that was your first warning. OK?"

Jack nodded and walked into the dojo, except it wasn't a dojo, it was a fast food place. Confused once again he went in. He saw Rudy by the counter. He walked up to him.

Rudy looked up and smiled. _Yes Rudy remembers!_

"Hello sir, what would you like to have today?" _Dang. _

"Uh, I came to ask what happened to the Dojo, which used to be here!"

Rudy lowered his head. "There hasn't been a Dojo here in forever. We had little students and they couldn't meet the requirements so we had to close it. I recommend number 6, its really good and come with fries and a soft drink," Jack shook his head. _If I wasn't here then Kim wouldn't have joined and that meant no one won. Kim's now friends with Donna and the dojo closed._

"That's terrible!" Jack said out loud. Rudy looked hurt.

"Well if you don't like fries you can have it without, then,"

"Rudy, I wasn't talking about the food. I meant the Dojo," Rudy fixed his name tag from falling and nodded.

"Yes it's terrible. Now are you going to order or not?" Rudy said harshly.

"Oh, uh, I'll have the number 6," Jack purchased his meal sat down. _This world is messed up. I hope it's just a dream._ Jack bit down on one of the fries and screeched. The fries were burning hot. _So much for the dream theory._ Finishing up his meal he cleaned up his place and through his trash away.

"Have a nice day!" Rudy shouted from the back. _Not likely Rudy._

After exiting, he crept behind one of the dumpsters while the police pasted then crept farther into the dark ally. Then he heard a familiar voice, "STOP IT!"

"Hey this pretty girl can talk that's good," a deep mans voice.

"Well then girly. You want to come to our house? We can play some games," There were two of them.

"NO! Leave me alone!" _KIM! _Jack ran faster coming to a stop right behind two large men who had a pretty girl trapped behind them.

"Leave her alone!" Kim opened one eye.

"You?!"

"Yes it's me, and this 'you' has come to save you! It's Jack by the way," Jack looked at the giant men. "You better let her go!"

"Oh, look it's her Boyfriend!" One of them said. That when both Jack and Kim shouted.

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND."

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND."

"Well then," The creepers said creepily. "This will be interesting."

* * *

**HEY! Wassssss that interesting? Well here is the cliffy! HAVE FUN! REVIEW and I'll be happy!**

**~HamsterRox**


End file.
